I wish I could go back
by Ladiie-K
Summary: The Secrets Exposed ..RATING HAS BEEN CHANGED TO M RATING
1. Chapter 1

**I wish I could go back..**

Started 11-16-2005 

**Ended: --**

By: Ona 

**I have no connection to That's So Raven, or any characters from the show that's in this story. **

**Characters: **

**Raven Baxter – Main Character.**

**Chelsea Daniels – One of Raven's two best friends.**

**Eddie Thomas – The other best friend of Raven's.**

**Cory Baxter – Raven's annoying little 12 year old brother.**

**Tanya and Victor Baxter – Parents of Raven and Cory Baxter. **

**Andre – Raven's boyfriend, also Mandy's ex-boyfriend.**

**Chantel – Eddie's girlfriend.**

**Jeff – Chelsea's boyfriend.**

**Jessica McNeil – Raven's bully.**

**Shawna – Jessica's follower.**

**Cindy – Jessica's other follower.**

**Mandy – School newspaper reporter, freak.**

**Lauren – School newspaper reporter freak's sidekick.**

**Description:**

**Raven's secret is exposed, to more than her family and closed friends. Now all she wants to know is who found out, and why they are out to get her? Will this be the end of a life long secret?**

**This story has the romantic, sad, funny kind of category. Hopefully you enjoy my story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 0NE – **

"**Oh my gosh! Girl, you are rockin those jeans, I like the style, and that cute flower on the back of the pant leg. You know Im gonna jack those one day. Haha!" Raven said as they walked back to her house after school. **

"**I know! My mom bought them for me, it was so cute she had to buy them. It just was like BAM! It was cool." Replied Chelsea. **

"**Fo sho"**

"**Oh, which reminds me Ray, Are you, Andre, Eddie, Chantel, me, and Jeff going to the movies tonight? I really wanna see the movie Glass. About that one girl, who has all these weird dreams about her family. I saw the previews, It was so scary, I covered my eyes during the day."**

"**You seriously have problems Chelsea. But sure, let me get a hold of Andre when we go back, he's helping at the daycare thing today, he said he'd come over and hang with me afterwards."**

"**Oh, Cool. So should I call up Eddie and tell him that all of us are going to the movies tonight, and him and Chantel should meet us at your house at, maybe around 7:30pm?"**

"**Works for me."**

"**Cool."**

**With that, the girls had reached Raven's house. Chelsea came in for a quick hello before leaving again, she had to get home, finish chores and get ready before tonights triple date with all of them. **

"**So how was your day sweetie?" Tanya asked as Raven came back downstairs from her room.**

"**It was cool, the normal. Hang with crew, school, spit, nasty, home. Same ol day for me. What about you mom?"**

"**It was good, I went to school today, and I passed my exam. Then your father and I stayed at the restraunt, ate and relaxed. It felt good to relax after all this darn studying."**

"**Cool mom, Im glad to hear you got the chance to just realx, you have been nutty for awhile. But I guess I understand. Also mom, would it be okay with you if I went to the movies with Andre, Chelsea, Eddie, Chantel, and Jeff?"**

"**Yeah, sure. Im not paying this time, so you better arrange it with Andre or the rest of them, okay? Oh, and you better have your butt home and in your room by midnight. 12:01am at the latest. I make myself clear?"**

"**Thank you mom! Yes, you do make yourself clear." With that Raven gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, a big hug and ran back upstairs.**

**As Raven got back upstairs, her phone rang. **

**RING RING**

"**Got it! It's for me!"**

"**Hello?" she said sweet and innocently into the phone, hoping it was Andre.**

"**Hey baby, Im off, did you want me to come over?"**

"**Sure, did you wanna go to the movies tonight, my mom said I have to arrange a paying way with someone that's going, because shes not paying, and Im busted."**

"**Yeah, Ill go. Baby, you know Ill pay for you. You're my girl."  
**

"**Hehe, Okay, Ill see you in a little bit."**

"**Aight. Bye." Andre said as he clicked the end button on his phone.**

"**Damn that girl is amazing, she makes me smile over the damn phone. Only a girl like her, only her. I think Im gonna say I love her tonight." Andre thought to himself on his way over to Ray's house.**

"**DING DONG!" The bell for the Baxter house screamed. **

"**Got it! It's for me!"**

"**Everythings for you huh?" Cory said as she jumped off the last stair and ran to open the door for Andre.**

"**Hey baby" They both said as they exchanged a kiss and a tight hug. **

"**You look amazing, as always." Andre said as he let go of her.**

"**Aaw, thanks. Go say hi to my folks, they're in the kitchen, and then come up to my room."**

"**Kay."**

**As Raven walked up back to her room, all happy and jolly.**

**Andre just stared at her like she was his angel, his baby, his lover, his destiny.**

**He knew he loved he, he just didn't know how to say it. After 9 months, how can you not love a girl like her? Andre thought to himself as he walked to the kitchen.**

"**Hey Mister and Mrs. Baxter. How are you doing on this fine day Mrs. Baxter?"**

"**Good, and you Andre?"**

"**Good, just taking your daughter, on a coo and of course safe date. Ill have her home by, maybe 11. Is that okay?"**

"**Yeah, I told Raven by 12."**

"**Cool, Thanks. What about you Mr. Baxter?"**

"**Good, all lot of customers at the Chill Grill today, so Im riding smooth." **

"**You, just, you, no." Tanya said to Victor.**

"**Haha, alright, well see you guys later, Im gonna go see what Raven's up to."**

"**Kay, you two behave!"**

"**Kay" as he gave a thumbs up and ran upstairs to Raven's room.**

"**Such a sweet boy." Tanya said.**

"**Yeah." Victor responded.**

"**So whats my girl wearing tonight?" Andre said as he got upstairs to Raven's room.**

"**My navy blue jeans with the silver roses, my blue and silver army shirt, with my hair curled, pulled back on one side with the silver rose clips, and my LIGHT baby blue eye shadow." Ray said as she modeled her what she was wearing.**

"**Damn, you're beautiful."**

"**Aaw, thank you baby." As she gave him a kiss, that was deeper than normal. She felt his hands come around her waist, and hold her close, she always loved it when he did this. She felt like nothing could hurt her, and she was in this perfect dream.**

"**I love you" Andre whispered to her as he kissed her more passionately than he ever has before.**

"**Huh? What'd you say?" Ray said, just to get him to repeat it.**

"**I love you Ray, You're my angel, you're the reason I get out of bed, you've helped me through the bad, worse, and worst. I love you now and forever."**

"**I love you too Andre, you're my baby and my angel. You love me for me, and you're always there for me. They way you hold me just sends shivers down my spine, and your kisses always makes my heart skip a beat." **

**Andre looked into her eyes, and just loved everything about this girl. He knew this was the girl he wanted to marry, have kids with, and love forever.**

**Raven looked back at him, knowing, she wanted to be with him forever, and marry him, and him be the daddy of her beans in this oven.**

**She made a little laugh, and continued kissing him. She was enjoying this kiss game they were having in her room standing up, holding each other so close. She felt like this was just "one" of those "perfect moments." The one's you hold on to for the rest of your life. **

**As Andre continued kissing Raven, he laid her out on her bed. It was tounge and all, but sweet, nice, and slow. He held her close as they laid on the bed with him on top of her. He kissed her slowly, and nice. Slowly working his way down to Raven's collar bone. Knowing that was her spot, and she'd like it. He slowly kissed her down to her collar bone, almost giving her a hicky. He lifted her up, and continued kissing her as he lifted her up and sat her on her mini stair case handle, he wanted her higher, and his hands on her thighs. Raven enjoyed every minute of it. Then, for the first time in 9 months. Andre moved his hands smoothly and slowly over her thights, over the top top of her ass, pass the small of her back, and up hershirt, rubbing her baby soft back. **

**Andre pulled away, looked at her, and said "Is this okay? Ill stop if you dont want me to do this."**

"**It's okay baby, I trust you." Raven said as she lifted his hands a little more up her shirt. **

**Andre continued kissing Raven. She began to arch her back a little, he knew she liked this massage he was giving her. Then, on a sudden slow movement, Andre moved his hands out of her shirt, and moved his hands to the front. He stopped kissing Raven for a second as he put his hands on the first button on her shirt. He looked at her, hoping for an okay signal. **

**Raven looked at him, and gave him one of those lovely smiles of hers. He kissed her and undid the 8 buttons on her shirt. Once he undid all the buttons, he lifted her again off the stair case handle bar, and moved her to the bed, but then sat on Raven's bed. With her in a straddle posistion. He moved his hands up to the front of her chest, then to her back to unhook her bra. He slowly removed the material, and as every girl's first time, Raven covered herself. He laughed, and continued. He slowly, softly, and nicely kissed her all over her chest and over her hands, and around her collar bone. Eventually Raven let go, and held him close, but far enough for him to continue. He began to kiss them, and circled his tounge around her chest, she arched her back, and let out a soft moan. Raven was happy this was happening with Andre, and Andre felt the same about her. They continued kissing and Andre put her shirt back on, he didn't wanna go any further, because he knew Raven wouldn't want to. But he knew that if the day came that she did, he'd be ready.**

**He put on her shirt, and held her around the waist as she put on her finishing touches with her make up on, and occasionally exchanging kisses with each other while standing there.**

"**Raaaaaaaaaaven." Raven heard someone at her door. Then she recognized the voice, it was Chelseaaaaaaa. **

"**Hey girl, come in. Sorry my door was closed."**

"**Mhmm, sure." Chelsea laughed, as she sat at Raven sewing machine desk, and talk with her.**

**Chelsea noticed that Andre was still holding on to her, and didn't let go, no matter how much Raven moved. Chelsea laughed at the couple. **

"**Jeff said he'd be here in about 20, his moms making him do some last minute stuff. Then, oh here come Eddie and Chantel."**

"**Wadup?" Eddie said.**

"**Hi" Chantel said afterwards.**

"**Hey you guys!" Raven said walked out of the bathroom with Andre behind her, he decided to lay out on Raven's bed.**

"**Okay, so in a little bit, Jeff should be here and then we can leave. Coo?"**

"**Coo" They all said.**

**In 20 minutes or so, Jeff showed up, Raven said her good-byes and ran out the door. The movie started in half an hour.**

* * *

**Okay, so I needed to add a romantic scene. Haha, well hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, ill probably get the other six up tonite or tmrw .. i've written 7 chapters so far, but theres more coming, the story is at a slow pace, but keeps you at a good level of interest I hope. I don't know If I want to just upload all 7 chapters i've written so far, or just a chapter a day? Leave your comments, or suggestions and stuff if you want. Suggestions, and Comments will be greatly appreciated. Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I decided to load all 7 chapters i've written so far .. enjoy. Review.**

CHAPTER TWO 

The three of them got to the theater in 20 minutes, leaving them 10 minutes to get situated.

"You guys want three sprites, and three boxes of chocolate covered raisens?"

"You know it." Chantel said.

"Yeah" the rest of them followed.

"Kay, Ill meet you guys in there."

"Want me to stay here with you Ray ?" Andre said, as the rest left for the movie to go find some seats.

"If you want baby."

"Ill stay."

"Kay."

---------------------------------

"May I have three sprites, and 3 boxes of chocolate covered raisens?" Raven asked.

"Yes you may. That'll be $8.52." The lady at the register replied.

As Raven began to take out her wallet to pay, Andre stopped her.

"Baby, I got it."

"Um, okay." Raven chuckled out. She didn't expect that, but what could she say.

"Aaaw, boy taking care of his girl. He's a keeper hunnie, you two look cute. Like me and my husband Marcus, in two weeks, itll be 36 years." The lady at the register said.

"Aaaw, that's so cute. Well Happy Early Anniversary!" Raven said with the brightest smile.

"Yeah, Happy Anniv." Andre said too.

"Thank you, thank you. You two go on and catch your movie, before you miss the beginging. Enjoy it, and tell those damn little kids in the front to sit their asses down when the jump and play around during the movie, will ya?" the lady replied.

"Okay, Ill do that!" Raven said.

"By the way my names Raven, this is my boyfriend Andre."

"Aaw, I like your names. My name is Daisy."

"Nice to meet you Daisy. Ill be seeing you around."

"See you then."

With that Andre and Raven walked to the movie theater hand in hand while carrying all the food.

"Want me to hold that?"

"Naw Im good, thanks though baby." Ray said as she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

They both walked into the theater, it was pitch dark, but Raven could spot Chelsea and her white jacket sitting in the tenth row, smack dab right in the middle with Eddie, Chantel, and Jeff.

"Hey, foods here." Andre said.

"Pass the sprite, and a box of chocolate covered raisens." Eddie and Chantel said together.

"Hehe, hold your horses, let me sit down first."

"Alright Ray"

Eventually all the food got passed out between the three couples as they all cuddled and watched the movie.

Raven had her head resting on Andre's shoulder, while holding his hand, and kissing his hand, and watching the movie, while Andre sat there, playing the thumb game with Raven, and smelling that nice shampoo she washed her hair with. She smelt so good. Especcially her Victoria's Secret Body Spray that she always wore, Pure Seduction. They kissed from time to time.

Chelsea sat with Jeff's arm around Chelsea, and Chelsea holding his other hand, with her head on his chest, while they also played the thumb game. Jeff occasionally lifted Chelsea's head for some kisses.

Eddie and Chantel, sat there together, Chantel got cold so she put her hands into Eddie's sweatshirt pocket, while Eddie held her hand in his pocket, and occasionally kissing her.

"That was a tight movie! Damn, what was up with that girl at the end, that's hella weird and that damn guy! Who the freak does that!" Raven said as standing up and stretching.

"That was so scary, I had my hands and Jeff's hands covering my eyes, I thought that girl was gonna kill me!" Chelsea said.

"It was cool. I liked it, weird people, but cool. Scary at times, eh ?" Eddie and Chantel aggreed upon.

"Yeah, it was cool." Andre said last.

They all were pretty silent on their way out of the theater. Raven saw Daisy still working the counters so she waved bye to Daisy, who returned the gesture, and Raven walked out.

They each got into their boyfriend's cars, and rode back to Raven's house for another movie, and some hot chocolate. It was pretty cold outside, so they were all cold when they got to Ray's houses.

"Mom, dad! Im home early! Im a big kid now!"

"Okay, are you and the kids staying here and going to watch another movie?" Tanya yelled back from the kitchen.

"Yeah, is it alright?"

"Yeah, no spending the night though. Only Chelsea and Chantel."

"Okay mom."

With that, Raven popped in the movie, Taxi. Raven always loved this movie.

Raven ran upstairs to the closet and brought down two big blankets and some pillows for all of them.

"Here, I know all of us are cold."

With that, Raven unfolded the blankets, and threw them over everyone as she then jumped over to the side of Andre. Andre then put his arms around Raven's waist, and played with the tie around her sweat pants that she changed into. Nothing, intimate though.

Chelsea, Jeff, Eddie and Chantel all sat there cuddling with their boyfriends/girlfriends till the movie was over.

When it was over they exchanged kisses with their lovers. Raven and Andre's started from the middle of the movie, when Raven laughed really hard, and jumped kind of up, and hit Andre in the face on accident. So she kissed his nose to make it better, but the kiss went more than the nose.

"Hey Ray, is it alright if I stay here tonight?"

"Since when is it not Chels?"

"Iono, but cool. Im gonna go upstairs to your room soon."

"Bye you guys, and bye baby" Chelsea said as she and Jeff exchanged a warm and sensational kiss. Chantel and Eddie were already outside but said their good-byes already.

As Andre walked out and closed the door, Raven locked it and then turned to Chelsea.

"Meet me up stairs, Im gonna make some hot chocolate. You want some?"

"Duh Raven! Of course!"

"Hehe, shut up Chels, Ill meet you up there."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 - GIRL TALK

"Hot Chocolate for the best friend. Where do you want me to put it?" Raven said as she walked up the stairs into her room, while looking at Chelsea.

"**Ill have it, Im kinda cold, so this should warm me up."**

"**Okay, so whats the subject tonight?"**

"**How'd you like the movie? I thought it was really scary."**

"**I thought it was scary, and weird, I jumped a couple times but you know the story."**

"**Yeah, I think the row we were in, row in front of us, and in the back of us knew the story. I could see you exchanging tounge posistions with Andre."**

"**Yeah, with him. I don't know, everything feels so, right. When he holds me, when Im with him. It just feels so .. good. You know?"**

"**Yeah, I got you. Same thing with Jeff and me. Just that feeling, you just feel so, right. Am I right?"**

"**Yeah, its just feels so good, like a tingly feeling, that you never want it to end."**

"**Hehe, someone's blushing?"**

"**Shut up, you know how it is."**

"**Fine fine."**

"**So tomorrow, what do u wanna do?" **

"**Maybe a lunch or dinner with the boys?"**

"**Okay. Jeff did tell me before he left to call him when I went to sleep, so how about I tell him tonight."**

"**Alright, and Ill tell Andre after you're done on the phone."**

"**Kay."**

**Then, Chelsea picked up the phone off the phone base and called up Jeff. **

"**Hey you, tomorrow Raven and I were thinking that you, ray, andre, and me can all go to dinner? "**

"**That's cool, where at?"**

"**Chill Grill?"**

"**That's cool, Ill meet you guys around there at, 7:30pm?"**

"**Okay."**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 – MORNING TALK 

**The following morning**

"**Wake up sleepy head!" Raven screamed to Chelsea right before slamming a pillow on her.**

"**WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Raven said again.**

"**Im up!" Chelsea said as lifting her head slowly and pulling one of Raven's legs, so that she fell to the floor, then slamming her in the face with a pillow.**

"**Now that's just rude." Raven said while standing back up.**

**Raven then hit Chelsea on the head with the pillow one more time, and then ran downstairs. Once to the bottem Raven laughed and said "get down here for breakfast yah nasty!"**

"**Coming!" Chelsea yelled from the floor of Raven's room.**

"**So whats for breakfast?" Chelsea said as she walked into the kitchen.**

"**Pancakes, sausage, toast, and hash browns."**

"**Sounds great!"**

**Chelsea and Raven made their plates and sat at the table discussing the day and what they wanted to do.**

"**So still up for the dinner tonight?" Raven asked.**

"**Yeah, Did you call Andre?"**

"**Yeah, I fell asleep last night, so I called him this morning, and he said yeah."**

**It was a quarter to 12 noon. The girls knew they had to go to the mall so Raven could get that jacket she was dying to get, and Chelsea had to buy some shoes. The come back do some chores then get ready.**

**Now it was quarter to 5, the girls thought they should get ready now.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 – The Vision Short Short Chapter. 

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"**GOT IT!" Raven yelled as running down the stairs with Chelsea behind looking fabulous.**

"**Hey you guys, you guys are a little early, but it works."**

"**Cool."**

"**Hold up, I gotta go get my shoes, I forgot them upstairs." Raven said to the three.**

**Raven then ran upstairs and ran straight back down.**

"**Oh, by the way, I called up Eddie too. I invited him to come tonight. He said he would. So he said he'd meet us there."**

"**Okay" the three of the others said.**

**At the restraunt, Chelsea and Raven talked, and Andre and Jeff went to go scope out the stores down the street.**

**So Raven, I can tell you're blushing again young lady, haha?**

"**Shut up"**

**Right then Raven was pulled into a vision.**

How could this happen to me! Why me? Raven then slid down the wall in the kitchen and brought her knees to her face and cried so hard.

**Then Raven was pulled out of the vision.**

"**WOW!"**

"**Wow! What?"**

"**I just had a vision."**

"**You _always_ do, whats this one about?"**

"**No, this one was different, like it was real, like it wasn't something I was just seeing, it was like I could feel it. Get it ? In my vision, I was in the kitchen, and I was like really sad, and I was like saddly saying "how could this happen to me? Why me?" and I slid down the wall and I cried really really hard. Like I was devastated, sad, depressed kind of thing. Weird."**

"**Wow, that is a wow. Damn Ray, that's kind of scary. Well you know Ill always be here for you." Chelsea said with a smile and gave Raven a hug.**

"**Thanks Chelsea, I love you!"**

"**Me too!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**CH. 6 – I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS.**

"**So what do u guys want ?" Donna the waitress said as she took out her notepad. **

"**Ill have a veggie burger and a sprite." Chelsea said.**

"**Ill have fish and chips, and a pib.." Jeff said after Chelsea.**

"**Ill have a cheeseburger, and a coke." Andre said.**

"**Ill have one too, and a sprite." Raven said after Andre.**

"**Okay, You guys should get your stuff in .. 20 minutes or so." The waitress said as leaving the table.**

**20 minutes later.**

"**Here you go you guys, veggie burger and sprite for you, fish and chips with pib for you, cheeseburger and a coke for you, and another cheeseburger but with a sprite for you cutie." The waitress said as putting down the food for the four, and giving them their bottles of ketchup and mustard, salt, and pepper, and straws.**

"**Will that be all ? Anything else you guys need?"**

"**No thanks, we have everything, thank you."**

"**Kay."**

"**Dig in." Jeff said as he took a bite into his fish. **

"**HOT! HOT! HOT!" All of them said.**

"**Hey Chelsea come with me to the bathroom will you?"**

"**Sure, one sec, let me wipe my hands. I have this ketchup on my hand for some reason."**

"**Okay"**

**Across the restraunt, by the bathroom door.**

"**I thought I was going with you to the bathroom, but I guess not. What'd you wanna talk about?"**

"**This vision I had. It's like killing me, I can't figure out why I was crying. Why do I have to be physic girl?"**

"**I don't know Ray, but how about we talk about it tonight. I know you want to have a good time while you're here with Andre and me and Jeff, so lets make the best out of it, and we can let it all out tonight when Im at your house."**

"**Okay, thank you Chelsea." Raven then gave Chelsea a big friendly hug and walked back with her to the table. **

**Little did they know that Mandy, the newspaper freak of the school, and one of the jealous girls of Raven because Ray was with Andre. But little did they know that she listening in on Chelsea and Ray's conversation.**

"**So that little witch is Physic, and apparently doesn't want anyone to know. Hmm, I need to call Lauren."**

**Mandy then got out her cell phone and began to dial in Lauren's number.**

"**Hey Lauren, Guess what I just dug up on Little Miss Raven?"**

"**What?"**

"**The witch is physic."**

"**No way."**

"**Yes way."**

"**We're gonna announce it to the whole High School, unless she aggree's to break up with Andre."**

"**Why Andre?"**

"**Only because he is mine, and he broke up with me for her and Ill win him back."**

"**How are you gonna do that? How are you gonna get her to break it off with Andre?"**

"**One of my favorite things, Black-mail."**

"**Haha, okay. Come over to my house tonight, and we can get started."**

"**Im on my way over now."**

"**Kay, see you in a bit."**

**As Mandy left the Chill Grill Restraunt, she glared at Raven, Raven knew Mandy didn't like her and knew why, but it had been 9 months, how long could ones madness and jealousy last? Longer than 9 months Ray thought.**

"**Okay, well Im done, are you guys done?" Raven said.**

"**Yeah" The other three said.**

"**Okay, lets pay the bill and bounce" Raven said.**

"**Okay."**

**Back at the Baxter Residence –**

**Andre, Raven, Chelsea, and Jeff all sat down to watch a movie. **

**Tanya and Victor were gone, but they knew them four were there.**

**As always, Raven and Andre began to make out, with Andre holding Raven close under the blanket, while rubbing Raven's thigh. She went nuts in her head when Andre did that to her leg, his hand felt so good on her thigh.**

**Chelsea and Jeff sat on the love seat, with Chelsea on his lap, making out. Jeff and Chelsea just played the thumb game while making out.**

**Eventually the guys got up to leave and the girls went up to Raven's room.**

"**Hey Ray, whats that?"**

"**Iono, my mom normally puts anything that comes in the mail for me on my bed, but I checked the mail this morning, and nothing was there for me. Hmm?"**

**Raven then grabbed the note from Chelsea and tore the seal open where there was a neatly typed note, Raven then read the note aloud to Chelsea and herself.**

"**Dear Raven, **

**I know you are physic.**

**I know you don't want anyone else to know you are physic. **

**But now I know.**

**And I know you don't want me to tell anyone.**

**So here is my exchange.**

**Your boyfriend, for this secret.**

**Remember I can very easily.**

**Just announce this to your school.**

**Leave your answer on a piece of paper.**

**Put it in the cubby hole in the gym.**

**You know which cubby hole.**

**That I am talking about.**

**Follow these directions.**

**Or else.**

**Anonymous. "**

**Raven began to cry. The vision now started to make sence to her.**

"**Chelsea .. I can't believe this." Raven stated softly as crying.**

"**Oh my gosh Raven. Oh my gosh." Chelsea said as she wrapped her arms around Raven and held her tightly while Raven cried.**

**That night Chelsea just sat with Raven, as she cried, and asked Chelsea questions, that Raven herself knew that Chelsea could not answer.**

"**Why? Why me? Everything was near-perfect. Why me?"**

"**I .. I .. I don't know Raven. Im so sorry Ray, Im just so sorry." Chelsea held her close in a hug while Raven continued to cry.**

**For the rest of the night, Raven cried, and could not stop. Eventually she ended up crying herself to sleep. She laid on her bed, crunched in a little ball, crying into her love pillow. Chelsea just sat there and consoled her best friend. She couldn't believe this was happening.**

**The next morning the girls awoke, Raven had dry makeup smeared on her face from crying the night before.**

**Chelsea got up from the bed, went to Raven's bathroom and got a hot towel.**

"**Here Ray, Clean your face up a little bit."**

"**Thanks Chelsea." Raven then wiped her face up and taking off all her make-up. She then threw the towel into the sink in the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Chelsea. **

"**Thank you for being here for me Chelsea. I love you so much."**

"**Raven, you're my best friend, there will never be a moment Im not here for you. Love you girl." Chelsea said in response to Raven thank you.**

**The hug then ended and Raven and Chelsea went downstairs to make themselves a bowl of cereal. **

**Raven looked out the backdoor glass window to see an envelope sitting there. She opened the door, to see a note that had her name "Raven" neatly typed on it.**

**Raven then began to feel tears fill her eyes as turning to Chelsea. Chelsea the wipped the note away from Raven and opened it.**

"**Whats it say?" Raven said as Chelsea read it to herself.**

"**Its another black-mail note. They're saying break up with him today, but when you do, you better not tell him why, or else. Signed anonymous."**

"**Today, today ? I can't break up with him today .." Raven said as crying. Right then her vision came true. **

"**How could this happen to me! Why me?" Raven then slid down the wall in the kitchen and brought her knees to her face and cried so hard."**

**Chelsea sat next to her best friend who was crying so hard, and Chelsea felt so bad for her. She held her friend close. With only them two home again. **

**----------------- Later that day. **

"**I gotta call him, or my secrets gonna be exposed. I can't handle this, I just can't. I needa call. Im so scared, I love him Chelsea. I LOVE HIM! Now, Im being forced to break his heart. I can't believe this, why me…….." Raven said while crying and sitting on her bed with Chelsea.**

"**Give me the phone, I .. I .. I can't. Im so scared."**

**Raven then dialed in Andre's phone number while crying her eyes out.**

"**Andre?"**

"**Oh my gosh Raven are you okay, you're crying so hard. Should I come over?"**

"**No, no, no .. Im, Im, Im calling …….. because .. well because .. cause … I, I, I, I, n, n, n, nee, need to b, b, b, b, b, b, brea, break, uh, uh, uh, up, wi, wi, wi, wi, wi, wit, with, y, y, y, y, yo, yo, you .."**

"**WHAT! WHY ! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING RAVEN I SWEAR! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME, RAVEN PLEASE DON'T. I LOVE YOU, I WANT YOU, I NEED YOU I CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT YOU, I LOVE YOU RAVEN, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE DON'T! PLEEEASE RAVEN, I LOVE YOU RAY, I CAN'T BE WITHOUT YOU RAVEN, I LOVE YOU, I DON'T AND WON'T BE WITH ANY OTHER GIRL! I LOVE YOU ! I NEVER WANT TO BE WITH ANOTHER GIRL, YOU'RE, YOU'RE, YOU'RE PERFECT! YOU'RE MY ANGEL! I LOVE YOU RAVEN CHRISTINA BAXTER, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! DON'T LEAVE ME BABY! PLEEEEEEEASE." Andre said while nearing to cry. He couldn't believe the girl of his dreams was breaking up with him.**

**Raven could hear him cry and it was breaking her heart, she didn't want to hurt him, she loves him, she wants him to be with her, she didn't want to be with anyone else. **

"**I, I, I, I, I, ha, ha, ha, have t, t, t, to, A, a, Andre. "**

"**NO YOU DON'T! WHO SAYS YOU HAVE TO! RAVEN I LOVE YOU AND I KNOW YOU LOVE ME! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"**

"**I have to .. I love you Andre Jackson." With that Raven hung up the phone crying harder then ever. She just lost the love of her life, and she couldn't believe she couldn't even tell him why. **

"**WHY CHELSEA ! WHY ! WHY ME ! I LOVE HIM CHELS! I LOVE HIM ! AND IM BEING FORCED TO LEAVE HIM ! I DON'T WANT TO ! I FUCKIN DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HIM ! I LOVE HIM !" **

**Chelsea felt so bad for Raven, she brought Raven into a close hug, and rocked her back and forth. She couldn't believe this was happening to her best friend. **

**At the other end of the line, stood Andre. Who then fell to his feet in his room in a crunch sitting posistion on his knees and cried, he loves her so much, and would never love another, he was determined to get Raven back, he would never go with anyone else. Raven was all he wanted, all he ever needed and he would not give that up! Not ever! Andre sat there crying in his palms, for that was the first moment, since meeting Raven, that Andre felt his life was falling apart and there was nothing to live for except for Raven.**

**Back at the Baxter Residence.**

**Chelsea was then determined to find out who the hell was doing this to Raven. Chelsea knew she had to call Eddie and tell him, and have him help her. **

**After helping Raven, and Raven crying herself to sleep again, Chelsea got up and grabbed Raven's phone, and walked a little bit down the hall, so she could still watch Raven, just incase she woke up, and not wake her up by talking on the phone.**

"**Hey Eddie, its me Chels."**

"**Aye Chels, wadup?"**

"**Bad, Someone's blackmailing Raven, saying that they know shes physic, and you know how Raven doesn't want the world to know shes physic. The black mail letter said she had to break up with Andre! Raven called him up, and broke down crying, and so did he, and the note ALSO! Said for Ray not to tell him why she was breaking up with him. So it broke their hearts even more! Andre and Raven were crying their hearts out on the phone. Raven cried herself to sleep, and shes sleeping again right now. Im watching her, until she gets alright."**

"**Can I come over?"**

"**Yeah, Mr. and Ms. Baxter probably won't care."**

"**Okay, Im gonna go check up Andre, then Ill be over."**

"**Kay."**

**With that they both hung up the phone, Chelsea went to go sit on the floor next to Ravens bed and held her hand, and turned on the tv, and watched tv while Raven slept. Chelsea began to cry a little knowing how much pain her best friend was in.**

**Eddie got his shoes on and threw his jacket on and walked out the door, yelling to his mom that he was going over to Ray's house.**

"**Okay, be back my 11" she yelled from the kitchen.**

**Eddie walked and walked until he reached Andre's house.**

**Knock Knock**

**Andre opned the door, his eyes were blood shot red, and it made it clear that he had been crying long and hard.**

"**Damn man, I heard about you and ray, Chelsea called me up."**

"**Do you know why? It's Raven, she ain't one to do this. Atleast I don't think so. Eddie, I love her. She's my everything. With my dad being an alcaholic, and my mom being a club stripper, shes the only one I get up in the morning for. Only her. I can't go on without her. I want her, only her. Id do anything to get her back man. Im inlove with her, shes got me sprung."**

"**Damn dawg, some girls can do that. Hold your head up, I give you a promise man, just promise me, you won't go for another girl, I promise you, Raven and you will be back together, somehow someway. Let me tell you, I can't tell you it all, But Ill tell you this. Raven was crying her eyes out when she broke up with you. She didn't wanna break up with you as much as you didn't want her to break up with you. She was, put to it."**

"**Why man? Who the fuck is messing with my girl?"**

"**I ain't saying nothing, but man just promise me alright? Raven loves you, and you prove it yourself that you love her .. Just, wait for her okay ?"**

"**Bring her back to me, and Ill fight for her till the day I die, I only want her."**

"**Aight man."**

"**Aight, peace out." With that Eddie then walked out Andre's front door, closing it behind him, and ran up the road and around the corner to Raven's house.**

**He knocked on the door and Chelsea opened it.**

"**Hey."**

"**Hey, anything new?"**

"**No"**

" **Oh, but I did think of something on the way up here, who would want to do this to Raven, and out of all things, take Andre away from her?" Eddie said.**

"**Who's someone that's jealous of Raven, and maybe Even Raven and Andre?" Chelsea questionsed.**

**They both thought in silence for about 20 minutes then all of a sudden their brains hit it. **

**Both of them said it together. "The black-mailer is Mandy Stalk, Andre's ex-girlfriend."**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7– WHAT THE HELL 

"**MANDY STALK!" Both of them yelled again to each other, Raven heard them yelling something and woke up.**

**She saw Chelsea and Eddie sitting at the table talking, so she walked in there, and sat next to Chelsea at the table.**

**With tears still forming in her eyes, Raven managed to get out, "Anything new you guys ?"**

**Chelsea looked at Eddie, and gave him a look.**

**Eddie knew Chelsea was gonna tell Raven right then and there that the black-mail was from Mandy.**

"**Ray"**

"**Yeah Chels?"**

"**Umm.."**

"**Tell me, what are you trying to tell me?"**

"**Me and Eddie figured out who is sending you all these black-mails."**

"**Wh, wh, wh, wh, who?" Raven stuttered.**

"**Mandy Stalker." Eddie and Chelsea said together.**

"**What? Mandy? Everyone told me she was over him ? Why would she do a thing like this ? How'd she find out I was physic?"**

**Raven looked at Eddie and Chelsea to see if the secret has slipped out of their mouths somehow, someway.**

"**I didn't say a thing."**

"**Me neither." Eddie said too. **

"**Then how?"**

**Right then Raven was then pulled into a vision.**

"**Hey Chelsea come with me to the bathroom will you?"**

"**Sure, one sec, let me wipe my hands. I have this ketchup on my hand for some reason."**

"**Okay"**

**Across the restraunt, by the bathroom door.**

"**I thought I was going with you to the bathroom, but I guess not. What'd you wanna talk about?"**

"**This vision I had. It's like killing me, I can't figure out why I was crying. Why do I have to be physic girl?"**

"**I don't know Ray, but how about we talk about it tonight. I know you want to have a good time while you're here with Andre and me and Jeff, so lets make the best out of it, and we can let it all out tonight when Im at your house."**

"**Okay, thank you Chelsea." Raven then gave Chelsea a big friendly hug and walked back with her to the table. **

**Then Raven saw in her vision, Mandy Stalk turn around.**

**Raven was pulled out of her vision.**

"**Oh my gosh, she heard me talking to you Chels about it by the bathroom."**

"**You guys were talking while peeing?" Eddie asked with a confused face.**

"**Nooooooo Eddie, I took Chelsea by the bathroom and talked to her. Well because earlier while Andre and Jeff were out looking around I had a vision of me crying really hard."**

"**Damn, Why didn't you say something?"**

"**That's the problem, I did, at the wrong moment, and in front of the WRONG person. Now, look shes using it against me. So now, its either my secret or my baby."**

**Raven began to cry again, with the conversation between her and Andre running over and over again.**

"**Has anyone talked to him?"**

"**I did, Raven he loves you, the kids gonna wait." Eddie spoke up.**

"**He is? For me? He loves me?" Raven said with a smirk.**

"**Did you tell him why?"**

"**I didn't, but I told him. You love him, and you was put to it. He was like who the fuck messing with my girl? But I just told him someone put you to It, and you two will be back together."**

"**Did he promise you or something that he'd wait for me?"**

"**Yeah, Raven, he loves you, and when a brother loves you like that, he ain't never gonna leave you."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Damn skippy sure."**

**Raven smiled and hugged her two best friends, she was so happy both of them were there to help her, she didn't know what else to do. But she still was down, how could this happen to her?**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 – MANDY's PLAN 

"**So what should I do ?" Mandy said to Lauren.**

"**Umm, Lets think. You want to get back with Andre, right Mandy?"**

"**Yeah, Im thinking how, but burning Raven to pieces while Im at it. OH! I have the perfect plan! This has gotta work!"**

"**So what are you thinking?"**

"**How about we have Raven, go to Andre's house, or maybe, no at school!"**

"**Okay, shes doing what at school?"**

"**She'll go to school, but call Andre the night before and tell him to meet her by her locker."**

"**There she is to tell him in front of everyone, that she is over him, has been for awhile, doesn't and will never get back with him, so don't bother to try."**

"**Damn, Mandy, Are you sure?"**

"**That Bitch needs to pay. For what she caused me to go through. She came between Andre and me. Now Ill go between them to, so that Andre will come running back to me."**

"**Nice Plan"**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 – THE PLAN 

"So you guys? What should I do, I know who is blackmailing me, I know why. But what do I do?" Raven asked Chelsea and Eddie while they stood drinking hot chocolate in the kitchen.

"How about, shit, that won't work." Eddie said.

"Well hm, Raven heres the deal. Mandy has this secret over you. Ain't nothing gonna stop her, cause she hates you, cause she thinks you broke Andre and her up."

"BUT I DIDN'T!"

"Yeah, we know. But she ain't gonna believe that."

"Yeah, so I have to follow her orders for the rest of my damn life? Bullshit .."

"No, we have to figure something out."

"Duh."

---------------------------- Couples Hours later, Chelsea and Eddie had gone home to refresh and then they said they'd be back.

"Honey, this came in the mail for you."

"Oh, what is it?" Raven said with a sound of worry, fear, and saddness in her voice.

"I don't know, it's from your nannan. Are you okay honey? You sound really sad, scared, worried, and maybe depressed."

"Shit, how'd she nail all that with one sentence, damn." Raven thought to herself as she sat in her bed, looking at the box from Viv.

"Yeah mom, Im okay. Just tired, and homework. Kind of exausted."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks mom."

Raven then sat up and gave her mom a big and long hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Raven, you know Im here for you."

"Yeah mom, I love you too."

"Okay, well we're all gonna go to the store, you wanna come?"

"No thanks, thanks though."

"Okay, you need anything?"

"No, thanks mom."

"Yeah, call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Kay."

Tanya still knew something was up, tired from homework and being exausted. Raven? Never Raven, it wasn't something that would ever come with Raven's territory.

-------------------- Back up in Raven's Room.

Raven decided to ignore the package, She didn't feel like unraveling 50 things of tape on the box. So she scooted it to the side, and began to clean up her room. Something to just get her moving a little.

Raven found a box under her bed.

"Oh my gosh, Raven said under her breath. It was the box Andre and her made for the two, to remind them of each other."

The box was about 5 inches tall and 6 inches wide. The inside of the box was covered with a bunch of pictures that Andre and her had taken one day, when they were bored at Raven's house.

Raven looked at some of the pictures. There was a picture of Andre and her kissing in her room, while Chelsea, Eddie, Jeff, and Chantel were there. Chelsea took the piture at such a great angle.

Raven thought back to all the memories with Andre. She began to cry, she couldn't believe her and Andre weren't together anymore. She got on her knee's, and leaned her upper half on her bed. There she prayed, hoping, asking god, to help her.

"Dear God, Please help me, I need your help, I know I have messed up in the past, I know, that I do do stuff that I shouldn't do sometimes. But please, God, he means so much to me, I don't know what to do without him. It's hurting me so much, and I know its hurting him more. Please God, help me make this right with him. Help me end this nightmare. I love you, Amen."

She fell back on to her floor on her back, she grabbed the picture of her and Andre standing together at her locker, looking at each other. She looked at it, and cried, as a tear drop fell on top the picture. She whispered, "I love you Andre Jackson, we'll be back together. I promise baby boy."

KNOCK KNCK KNOCK

Raven then remembered her mom earlier saying that she was leaving.

"Damn it!" Raven muttered as she pulled herself up and wiped her tears away, before heading downstairs to answer the door.

Raven reached the top step, she saw someone knocking at the door, who was it?

"Coming! One Sec!"

Raven opened the door, but there was no longer someone standing there.

There was an envelope sitting on the ground on top of a box of tissues. "Raven Baxter" was printed on there.

"What the fuck? Not again .." Raven began to cry.

She picked up the envelope, and the box of tissues, looked around outside to see if anyone was stalking or watching her. All she saw was the little kids across the street playing tag and jump rope.

Raven walked back in, she was afraid to open the envelope, she decided not to open it till Chelsea and Eddie got there.

"Where the hell are they anyways? Its been 3 hours."

Raven then picked up the phone and called them.

"Hey where are you guys?"

"Like a house away."

"Oh, I was wondering if you guys had went to go do something or something."

"Oh, no of course not Ray. We went to the store to go pick up some stuff, its gonna be three stooges tonight."

Raven smiled to herself. "Okay, Ill see you guys in a bit."

"Okay."

5 minutes later, Raven heard the door open.

"We're here! "

"Okay, one second you guys, Im changing, into something for comfortable. Those jeans and shirt weren't working for me right now."

Raven came downstairs in some juicy sweatpants and sweatshirt, black, with a white shirt.

"Okay"

"Okay, so anything new ?" Eddie asked?

"No. I was upstairs looking at a box of mine and Andre's stuff."

Just then Raven looked at the coffee table and saw the envelope still sitting there where she left it, sealed shut.

"But that came." Raven said while pointed at the envelope.

"Its another letter from Mandy."

"Yeah, Chelsea, or Eddie, do me a favor, open it for me. I didn't wanna open it alone, nor do I right now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Chelsea took the job, and grabbed the note and opened it. She read the note first in her head then looked at Raven straight in the eye.

Raven knew something, something bad was in that note, and nothing food was ever gonna come from it.

"What does it say?" Eddie spoke up.

"It says that she wants you to call up Andre, tell him to meet you at school tomorrow, at 7:30am by your locker.Tell him loud and clear, that you'll never want to get back with him, so don't bother, and that you hate him."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! NO IT CAN'T SAY THAT CHELSEA! I CAN'T HURT ANDRE LIKE THAT!"

".. Im sorry Ray."

"What the fuck?" Eddie managed to get out.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! NO, NO, I CAN'T I WON'T! SHE CAN'T DO THIS! SHE CAN'T BE MAKING ME DO THIS! SHE JUST CAN'T! WHOS THAT EVIL! NOO, NOT ME, NOT ANDRE, NOT ANDRE!"

Raven began to cry hard, wiping her tears as her makeup began to smear. "This can't be happening. This just can't be happening. Not me, not this, not him."

".. Im so sorry Raven."

Eddie and Chelsea scooted to both sides of Raven, giving her a hug, Eddie gave her a hug and held her and Chelsea just took Raven's hand in hers. They felt so bad that Raven had to go through this.


	10. Chapter 10

CH. 10 – TOMORROW 

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Raven rose her head and hit the alarm clock off her nightstand.

"SHIT!"

Raven got up, and sat at the edge of her bed. Picked up the alarm clock, and placed it back on her table after making sure it still worked.

She then got up and began to get ready. She got into an army force design pants, with a white shirt, matching design jacket to the pants, and her army air force ones.

She put on her silver hoop earings, and her white belt, and silver bracelets.

She pulled her hair back in the front, so it was half up and half down, with some pieces hanging in the front.

She put on a simple make-up look, and called it a do.

Raven walked out of her house, she got to the school at 7:10am. She was crying all the way to school, as soon as she got into the school Raven ran to the bathroom to wipe her smeared mascara. She cried still as she walked out. When she got to her locker, she saw Eddie and Chelsea sitting there.

"Hey you guys .. anything?"

"Nope, we just got here early for you."

"Thanks" she then sat down between Chelsea and Eddie, Linked arms with them both, and leaned her head on Chelsea.

"I can't believe Im doing this. Last night I was crying so hard, it just didn't make sence. Why me? I was crying so hard, I was surprised that my mom didn't come in my room. This just doesn't make sense you guys. Why me? "

With that Raven began to cry hard, she couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe how much she cried in only a few days. How much she hurt Andre, how much she's been hurting. Time went by slow for the three that day but 7:30am arrived fast to Raven.

"Can you guys just stay here. I don't want to be here alone."

"You sure Ray?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to cry alone. I just I cant do this. But I have to. Why you guys, why me?"

"We don't know Raven, we just don't know. I wish we did, I really do, Im sorry Raven. We love you, and we aren't gonna ever leave you to do anything alone through this. Love yah girl." Chelsea said.

Eddie and Chelsea stood a couple lockers away. While watching Raven stand there silently crying. They couldn't believe this, they couldn't believe Mandy would so such a thing. Chelsea decided on her own, that she was gonna go talk to Mandy, and find out how to get her to back off.

Andre then 5 minutes later showed up.

"Umm, Hey beautiful."

"Hey bay" Raven stopped to remember they weren't going out anymore.

"Hey Andre"

"I don't get a Hi Baby anymore?"

"Im sorry."

"Anyways, did you want to tell me something?"

Raven looked at Andre, she saw the blackness kind of around his eyes, and the red marks on his face from rubbing, and the bruises on his hands that Raven couldn't figure out.

"Baby"

"Baby?" Andre said confused.

"Yeah baby. Okay, you know I love you. You know Id do anything for you."

"Then get back with me, come back to me, be MY baby, be my girl! I want you back."

Raven began to cry, and Andre cried to. Andre wiped Raven's tears off her cheek, and gave her a kiss on the lips. Raven didn't back out. Raven just felt happy when he kissed her, she needed it. She missed him so much. But she knew she couldn't do anything.

"Andre, baby .. I just can't. I can't get back with you, I won't, and I never will. So please just don't bother.I, I, I, I, I, I, I ………………………………. H,h,h,h,h,a,t,e,hate, yoo,yo,yo,you."

"No you don't."

Raven started to cry really hard and walked away. She couldn't stand there an cry, and watch Andre cry to her. She wanted him, she wanted to hug him, kiss him, love him. But she couldn't. Raven began to feel anger in her heart. She wanted to hurt Mandy.

Raven walked off and cried. Eddie and Chelsea met up with Raven at the end of the hall. Chelsea gave Raven a hug while Raven cried on her shoulder, Eddie stood there while rubbing her back. They couldn't believe this pain Raven was suffering.

**Okay you guys, so this is CHAPTER 10 -- Updated by 3 chapters, hopefully you guys are all enjoying this. Im trying to write as many chapters a day as I can. and hopefully you guys stay interested in the story. ) Well enjoy, and review please. I love reading your reviews. Suggestions, and/or comments are always valuable. )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the long wait, tomorrow I _should_ have CH. 12 up too, I wanted to have it up today, but I decided to hold back and do some finishing touches with it. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter. ) Reviews are always great. Enjoy.**

**Ladiie-K**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – School Day ..**

Raven sat there in Ms. Rodriguez class thinking to herself, with her head in her palms. She couldn't believe all this was happening, all that she thought was so perfect was falling apart. Why me? She continually asked herself while sitting there totally zoomed out of the lesson in Ms. Rodriguez class.

"Raven? Are you okay? Do you need to go see the counselor?"

"Oh! Umm, no. But would it be okay if I could get a drink of water."

"Sure, hurry back though. Heres your pass."

"Thanks."

Raven walked out of her the classroom, when she got in the halls she heard Chelsea humming the wheels on the bus go round and round around the corner.

"Hey Chels"

"Hey Raven, what are you doing out of class?"

"Getting a drink, my head has been killing me today."

"Oh, okay. Im so sorry Ray, I wish I could do more for you, You know Im here for you always, and you can always come to me. No matter what. I don't care if Im milking a cow."

"Aaaw, thanks Chelsea. I love you girl, you mean the world to me. Eddie, you, Andre my family .."

Raven began to cry, Chelsea gave her a hug as Raven cried for the millionth time. She didn't want to cry, she was sick of crying, but she couldn't stop herself. All was just depressing. Nothing could make this better. Again, she asked herself, why me?

"Okay, girl well Im gonna go get my drink and head back to class, we've been out here to long for me to just get a drink and get back to class like teach said to." Raven said as releasing Chelsea from the hug.

"You sure? Id stay out here with you if you want."

"Im sure Chelsea, find me after school, do you think you can come over?"

"Already asked my mom this morning, she said it was okay. Just call her if I end up spending the night, and I got my clothes too!"

"That's my Chelsea. Hehe, well get to class girl, I gotta go get my drink and head back too."

"Okay. See you after school, Ill meet you by your locker."

"Kay."

Raven and Chelsea exchanged another hug, and then went their separate ways.

DING DING DING!

"Essay is due next Monday!"

Many kids pretended not to hear it. Raven walked the halls silently thinking to herself on her way to her own locker.

"Hey girl."

"Hey Ray, anything new?"

"Still depressed. No."

"Im so sorry."

"Thanks for everything Chelsea."

Eddie then approached them, and said I got news, its not the best but its what I scooped.

"Okay." Both of the girls responded.

They all walked back to Raven's house, talking about the day, not wanting to talk about the Andre situation till they got to the house.

"Hey mom, Hey dad."

"Hey hunnie, hey kids. How was school?"

"It was good." Raven responded.

All three of them knew what she wanted to say. "It sucked, I was depressed, and I broke the love of my life's heart."

"We're gonna go upstairs and chill and talk and do homework. "

"Kay, by the way. Where has Andre been? I haven't seen him around lately."

"Oh, hes just been busy, boy me helping out at the daycare all lot." Eddie spoke up for Raven.

"Oh that's good!" Tanya said.

The three walked upstairs to Raven's room. Raven plopped out on the bed Chelsea at the end and Eddie on the floor.

"So Eddie, what did your scoop?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh, okay so you guys know how we nailed it down to being Mandy. Well, apparently, word is that Mandy is trying to get back with Andre."

"WHAT!" Raven screamed.

"Bring it down Ray, we don't need the springer show up in here."

"Woops .."

"Anyways .. That's the word, so I talked to my my home boy a k a your boy and he told me he ain't gonna go with her and he'll wait for you as long as it takes and through anything and everything."

"Oh my gosh! He said that, like all of that, to you?"

"Yup!"

Raven smiled, she felt something, deep down tell her, that everything would work out, through all the tears and struggles. Raven knew there would be more, but knowing Andre would wait. She loved him even more.

"What are we gonna do you guys?"

Just then Tanya walked in.

"Here hunnie, this came for you today."

Tanya then looked at the three then walked back downstairs.

"Not again ………." Raven began to cry again.

"What is it Ray?" Chelsea asked.

Raven faced the envelope to Raven, it had her name printed on the front like the rest of the blackmails.

"What the hell? How many times in a week do you get these Ray?"

"Too many." Chelsea said as taking the envelope out of Raven's hand.

Chelsea looked at it and opened it. She then read aloud.

"Dear Miss Raven,

Good at breaking it to Andre. I guess I could let you in on who I am. But I bet you already had a vision about me all over your EX boyfriend? To let you in on my plan, I still love Andre, and I know he loves me too! He told me himself! So, back off. I plan to make you as miserable as you made me. So don't be fooled, this is not the end. But as the next task, I got a little creative. Theres a party that Victoria Scott is throwing, its gonna be at her house, dope, drinks and all. No, I am not going to make you do dope, or drink. That will be up to you. But, I will have you makeout with your good friend. Your very good friend. Eddie Thomas. At the party, with Andre watching. Or if you can get everyone's attention, I wouldn't mind the room watching. I want it nasty, dirty, and grinding, and I want tounge and all. I want you to pay.

Signed,

Mandy Stalk

Ps. Don't under estimate me, I can do many things to destroy you and make you the freak of San Francisco. Oh, and so much for a secret, please don't approach me in school, and tell Eddie and Chelsea this too. I won't be intimidated by you three. I hold your life secret Raven, remember?"

When Chelsea finished reading the mail, she looked at Raven and saw tears in her eyes, and on her pillow.

She looked down at Eddie to find him on the floor, stomach down, with his head on the floor in between his arms.

The two couldn't believe Mandy thought of something so ridiculous. Yes, they were friends, yes they were like best friends, but kissing, no. Making out, while the love of her life watched, no. No.

"I can't do that. Its Eddie, and it'll hurt Andre so bad. I can't makeout with Eddie. It just won't cut, Eddie is such good friends with Andre, Andre is my baby, my lover, I can't do this to him, and to Eddie. Hes a best friend to me, I can't make out with him. "

"What are you gonna do Ray? That's all she gives you, or shes gonna tell."

Raven began to cry some more. She knew, she'd end up kissing Eddie at the party. Raven's hands began wet from wiping tears and her pillow was nearly soaked from tears.

"What do you want to do?" Eddie said while sitting up from the floor.

"What I don't want to do."

"When's the party Chels?" Eddie asked Chelsea.

"Tomorrow night at 7pm."

"Oh my gosh, only one day."

Raven layed down with her head on Chelsea's lap. Chelsea began to just brush Raven's hair with her hand, Raven needed the head massage.

"Okay then. Im gonna call Andre, I ain't gonna fill him in on what we're doing cause he will just hang up. But Ill figure something out."

"Tell him I said I love him."

"Kay Ray."

Eddie got up and walked out of the house. He needed to get home and take a shower and think. He couldn't believe he had to make-out with Raven.

"She's beautiful, shes nice, shes caring, shes my best friend. But I can't do this, But I have to. For the sake of helping Raven, and my boy." Eddie thought to himself on the quick walk home.


End file.
